fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hieronymos
|birthdate= February 4 |birthplace= |gender= Male |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Oak |eye color= Amethyst |vision= |skin tone= |height= 6'2 ft. |weight= 178 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Hanabunka Conservatory |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Chair of the Philosophy Department of SofPA |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Hieronymos (ヒエロニモス, Hieronimosu) is a in residence at the Hanabunka Conservatory. A full professor in its School of Pragmatic Arts, he is the Chair of the Philosophy Department, and an Assistant Dean of the SoPA. Known colloquially as the Thinking Man (男思索, Otoko Shisaku), he can be found either in his office or under a shaded campus tree doing precisely that, to the point of losing track of time. Regardless, he remains popular among students for his vigor, passion, and knowledge in his chosen discipline. Appearance Personality It's only natural that the Thinking Man (男思索, Otoko Shisaku) spends most of his waking hours (and a bulk of his sleeping hours) thinking. When not teaching, he is prone to mental speculation, thinking about everything from the arrangement of leaves, to his next book, to what will be for lunch. As a result, Hiero commonly spaces out, drifting away from conversation into the confines of his mind and imagination. It often takes several seconds of shaking to even begin bringing him back from his calculations. In the same vein, he rarely does he take any rule of thumb for granted; in true Socratic fashion, he tends to probe these "certainties" to see just how much basis they actually have. Nymos admits that he receives a "little thrill" when he shows just how warrantless some assumptions are. Unlike his idol, however, he isn't the type to leave his interlocutors with shredded dreams and a vengeful heart. Instead, he'll work with them to find an alternative and to probe just how the broken "rule of thumb" came to be. Nothing gives him more satisfaction than finding the "error in understanding" and generating viable solutions: essentially creating a road map to be followed. His mother notes that had he not chosen the path of philosophy, he would have become a psychologist or historian. The reserved state associated with him (because he's so often in meditative thought or introspection) disappears when he's in the classroom. Confidence in his own expertise as well as powerful curiosity replace it; he often runs his courses in a salon style, absolutely abhorring the idea of "going around the table an answering questions". While his confidence can come off as arrogance sometimes (while having some difficulty admitting when he erred), Nymos does love a good debate. More often than not, his passion will prove infectious, leading to boisterous, lively discussions that make the hours fly by. They often lead to tangents as well, ranging from current events, to ideas like "talented tenth", religion, and the notion of work. For him, almost no topic is off limits, as long as philosophic inquiry is applied. As a result, things will sometimes reach a boiling point, though his main aim is for his students to take something away from his seminars, enriching them on their journey through academia. Nonetheless, while acutely aware when it comes to the field of philosophy, and possessing a keen, almost elephant-like memory, there is one main pitfall for the Hiero: the opposite-sex. While attentive to their thoughts and ideas, supportive of their endeavors, and respecting them as fellow colleagues/"lovers of learning", he's exceedingly dense when it comes to the wants and desires of women, especially when they pertain to him. An example is his complete unawareness of the Dean of SoVA's powerful crush on him, simply interpreting it as a strong friendship or "meeting of the minds". As such, he continuously reciprocates her gestures of good faith such as buying/making lunch for her after she did the same for him, not realizing that he's only deepening her crush. It doesn't help that he's proven adept at cooking, fostering what his father taught him as a child and developing it into a tangible skill. History Abilities Trivia *His name Hieronymos is the Greek origin on my middle name Jerome. *Unsurprisingly, he draws heavily from me, whether it's a tendency to space out, a love of debate, or cooking. Oh, and he shares my birthday too.